A Twist of Fate
by aquarakaiba
Summary: Kagome is getting tired of her life working for Onstar, but as she sites at work she suddenly takes an emergency call, and saves the life of someone who is gonna change her life forever. AUT InuKag, SanMir...please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclamor: I don't own Inuyasha

As she looked out of the window to the dark street below she couldn't help but wonder if what she was doing with her life was really worth all the time that she spent trying to make things work. Out of nowhere her phone suddenly rang, startling her out of daydream; "Onstar Center, this is Kagome. How can I help you?"

"Yes hi, I seem to have looked my keys in my car, can you unlock my car for me?"

"Sure no problem!" She began taking her call as she normally would do on any other night that she worked.

After she finished the call and disconnected from the customer, who was very happy with the services that she had provided, Kagome then returned to her book, wondering if this truly was gonna be all her life was gonna be for her.

"Stupid moron!" came a yell from one of the other advisor that she worked with.

"What's wrong Ken?" She asked innocently while trying not to laugh at her friends expense of having to deal with someone who obviously didn't have Onstar, but still tryed to have Ken unlock his doors for him.

"Don't even asked Kagome, this guy is a total moron!" He said while pointing at his computer and phone system that is used in order to handle the calls that come in from all over the country.

She giggled slightly as she returned to the book that she was reading, wishing that her life would change. She had however started dating her ex-boyfriend Hojo, once again for the forth time since they had first met in high school. However the problem is that he had moved to another part of the country temporarily, so that he could save up money in order to pay for his next semester of classes in college. Oh well, she thought seeing as she would be seeing him in about a week, and that should help remove the mundane of her every day life. The only problem was that for some reason she didn't seem all that excited about getting to spend a week with Hojo.

000000000000

As he sat in his car watching the lights flash by he wondered if really had done anything important with his life. Sure he had money, he had fame, he had all the beautiful women he could have ever desired, and yet he still felt like he had not accomplished anything at all with his life.

"Man this sucks..."he sighed as he continued to drive down the busy highway in his new 2007 Cadillac Escalade.

Out of nowhere, a truck swerved in front of his S.U.V, taking him by surprise. He slammed on the brakes, but hit a patch of black ice causing the S.U.V to swerve into the guard rail, causing the vehicle to then flip, as the air bags came rushing out in order to protect the occupant of the vehicle. The last thing he remembered was hearing a girls voice come into the vehicle.

"Kagome..."was all he heard, then all went dark.

000000000000000

'Onstar Emergency, this is Kagome. Is everything alright Mr. Takahashi?" She asked as she came onto the line for the air bag call that had just come into the center. When she got no answer from the person in the vehicle she placed the call on hold and called the police to report the accident, and give them the information that they need in order to help the person that was in the S.U.V .

After she disconnected from the PSAP advisor she returned to line with the S.U.V, and continued to try and make contact with the vehicle occupant to make sure that he was still alive. As she continued to speak into her phone she suddenly heard sirens in the background and decided to call PSAP back and make sure that the sirens she was hearing where the ones from the emergency personal that had been dispatched to the accident.

Once she had conformed they were on site she returned once more to the S.U.V, and used the regular disconnection speech that was used when emergency services had arrived on scene.

"Emergency services have arrived, and I will now be disconnecting from the call, please know that we are here whenever you need us." And with that she disconnected the call, and went back to her book, happy too know that she had saved someone's life.

0000000000000

When he awoke, he noticed that he was no longer sitting upside down in his battered S.U.V, but that he was actually in a white room, and a heavy smell of disinfectant hanging in the air. As he looks around the room, he suddenly sees his bother sitting in a chair by the window.

As the tall, long silver haired man stood, and looked at the person sitting in the bed, he realized that his bother, didn't look too bad, even though his long silver hair held blood in it from the head injury, and that his dog ears where currently bandaged, he still looked like he could be released very soon from the hospital.

"Glad to see that you are awake Inuyasha, you had everyone worried when we where called about the accident." Said the man standing by the window, but never really showing any real emotion.

"You should know that it would take more then that to kill me Sesshomaru." He replied quite snidely. But he couldn't help but reach up and touch the bandage that was rapt around his head.

"Do you remember what happened to cause you to crash your S.U.V? Sesshomaru asked while watching his brother.

"Ya, some moron decided that he was gonna cut me off, but when I hit my brakes, I happen to hit some black ice and swerved into the guard rail. " He replied.

"However that still doesn't explain how the emergency service vehicles knew where your vehicle was and that you needed an ambulance." His brother replied still watching him intently from the window, still worried that what happened to his brother was done because someone recognized him. Inuyasha always seemed to forget that he had enemies that would love if he died, but he guess this is what kept Inuyasha going.

"Well before I blacked out, I heard a woman's voice." Inuyasha replied looking a little confused.

"A woman?" Sesshomaru replied while raising his eyebrow at his brother, which really was the only expression that Sesshomaru ever made.

"Ya, and she said her name was Kagome." He replied , looking up to make sure his bother didn't think he had completely lost his mind.

"Wait, you drive a Cadillac, don't you Inuyasha?"

"Ya, why?"

"I think I know where the voice came from. Your S.U.V has an Onstar system in it, and if I remember correctly, that means that because your air bags went off in the accident, the vehicle called the Onstar center, and the person who took the call knew where you were and could send you the help that you needed."

"So Kagome works for Onstar, and that's why I heard her voice." Inuyasha replied looking somewhat thoughtful.

"That's right. You look like you want to meet this girl."

"Well she did help me after I crashed the S.U.V, besides there is nothing wrong with wanting to send a thank you." Inuyasha replied quite defensively.

"Well if you really want to thank her, I can pull some strings with the head of the company, and see if I can locate the office that she works at."

"Thanks"

00000000000

**Hey everyone, I know I'm bad when it comes to updating stories, but because this story is a reflection about my own life so I'm more likely to keep this story updated. Please R&R so I know what you think of my new story idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Inuyasha characters...**

Chapter 2

"Man what a night, I am so tired, and yet I still have to go and get Hojo from the airport. I mean this is gonna be a long day." Kagome thought as she left work that morning. "Hopefully things will go ok at the airport."

That night as she drove to the airport, Kagome wondered why she wasn't all that excited about seeing Hojo for the first time in months, she still didn't feel all that excited. Maybe it was just she wasn't used to the idea of dating someone after being alone for so long. After Koga left her, she took so long to want to be with anyone, and then she called Hojo, and thought hey why not, however, she still wasn't excited at seeing him again, as she thought she should be.

"Hey, how was your flight?' She asked as she walked up to the tall, brown haired young man as he came into the waiting area of the airport.

'The flight was ok, sorry about being so late, but the plane was delayed." He replied while he hugged her.

"Well lets get going I still have to go to work tonight and I need to pick up a friend of mine for work." Kagome replied as she turned and started heading towards the car.

The drive back went well, traffic was light. She couldn't help but think that things weren't the way that they should be. She was actually looking forward to going into work that night, even though she hadn't gotten to see Hojo in so long, and they were dating after all, you'd think that she would have wanted to stay home and spend time with him. It was weird to her to not feel anything, but then she thought maybe it was just that she was still tired from not sleeping well.

She dropped Hojo off at the house, and introduced him to the other people that lived at the house, and made sure that he put his stuff up in her room where he would be sleeping. Then she turned and left, going to pick up her friend Sango for work.

0000000000000

"Well Inuyasha I found out were that Kagome girl who sent out the emergency team out to your accident. The office that she works at is actually here in this city, so it really shouldn't be too hard to find her and say thank you." Sesshomaru said has he and his brother walked out the front entrance of the hospital.

"Really? That was fast."

"She really wasn't that hard to find." Sesshomaru replied stoically.

"Well are you gonna tell me, or do I have to play some dumb guessing game with you?"

" The address of the building is on Montoya St. Here in this city, I'll have to driver bring you there this afternoon."

"You think she is going to be there in the afternoon Sesshomaru, I mean my accident happened at like 2:30 in the morning, so that must mean that she works at night."

"Hmm, you do have a good point Inuyasha, maybe it will be better if you wait till the evening to go out to the building and see if she is there."

"Sounds good to me, besides I would really like to eat something other then hospital food, and also get this dried blood out of my hair."

0000000000000000

"You look tired Kagome, what spent to much time with Hojo did we?" One of her fellow employees asked as she sat down at her desk next to Sango.

"Actually, I didn't sleep well because Hojo's flight came in really late, and I was not able to sleep today. Maybe tomorrow that will be my reason for looking so tired, but not tonight."

"I thought you would have called in sick tonight so that you could see him." Replied the same person who had made the first comment.

"Can't afford it, I still have my car to pay for remember."

With that she turned to her computer and loaded up the programs that she needed in order to do her job. She was still uneasy about the fact that she didn't feel all that excited about having Hojo over. That and she couldn't help the feeling that something really bad was going to happen during the week.

"Hey! Kagome?! Earth to Kagome!"

"Oh! Sorry Sango, I must have drifted off into my own little world there."

"No problem, I was just asking about our plans for tomorrow, I want to know what the plan is." Replied a tall slender young girl, with a long black ponytail on top of her head.

'Oh right, well I have to go to the gym in the morning for my training session, then I guess I could pick you up and we can drive out to the mall like we had planned."

"What about Hojo? Is he coming with us?'

"Ya. He's supposed to be coming with me in the morning for my training session, that reminds me, did you want to come too? My trainer said it would be fine if you did want to come."

"Sure sounds fun."

"Ok, then I guess we can get breakfast, then I'll drive you home to get your things for the gym, then we can get Hojo, and go to the gym."

"Sounds good to me."

0000000000000

"Hello there, can I help you sir?" Asked the security guard as he entered the building.

"Yes I was wondering if a girl by the name of Kagome was working tonight?" Replied the young man who had walked in.

"Hold on I'll call and check if she is in."

"Thanks"

The security guard then turned and dialed a number. As he waited for her to tell him the girl was in or not, he looked around the entrance of the building. It was nicely decorated and seemed like a nice place too work.

"Yes she's in tonight would you like to leave a message for her?" The security guard asked still holding the receiver in her hand.

"Actually I was wondering if there was anyway that I could speak to her, its important."

"Hold on let me check. Ok he says that she has a break in like 2 minutes if you don't mind waiting here, he will tell her to come down."

"Thanks"

0000000000000000

"Hey Kagome!"

"Ya, what's the matter Mioga?" Kagome asked as a short, balding man came walking up to her.

"The security guard called the traffic desk, apparently there is young man downstairs at the front door who wants to talk to you."

'Really, I wonder who it could be."

"Well your on break now anyways so I suggest you go and see."

0000000000000000

As she walked to the Elevator, Kagome couldn't help but wonder who it was that was downstairs at the front desk to see her. As far as she new Hojo, had no way of getting to her building or even knowing where it was located to begin with, so really who could it be.

As she turned the corner to go out the doors into the main waiting area of the building, she saw this tall, handsome man, with long silver hair, and what appeared to be dog hears on his head. "Man if only it could be this guy who was coming to see me, he is really hot." She thought as she walked through the doors.

"Hey Charlie. So who's here to see me?" She asked the security guard as she came through the doors.

"Hey Kagome. It's the gentleman standing over by there doors."

As she looked over to the man she noticed that he was watching her, and seemed to be slightly surprised.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. When he turned to see who was coming through the doors, he had seen this tall, long raven haired girl coming, and thought that there was no way this was the Kagome who had saved him from the accident, she was too cute. But then the security guard had said her name was Kagome.

"Hello. My name is Kagome, I was told that you had requested to speak with me?" she asked as she approached the man.

"Ya. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I wanted to thank you for the other night." He replied as he extended his hand out to her.

As Kagome reached out to shake the offered hand, she thought about the name that he had used and remembered that she had actually taken an air bag call for a man by the name of Takahashi, was this the man that was in the car?

"Thank me for what?' She asked a little confused. She had never had anyone thank her for doing her job before, so maybe it was something else.

"For sending out the emergency vehicles the other night when I crashed my S.U.V, you were the one who sent them out to my location right?'

"Ya, that was me. I'm glad that you weren't seriously hurt, from the information that I had gotten from the vehicle it was a pretty bad collision."

"I would probably not be here right now if you hadn't have sent out the emergency vehicles, so I came to thank you for saving me."

"I was just the one to get the call, really it could have been anyone who works here that got it, there is no need to thank me really."

"But it wasn't anyone, it was you, and I would like to show my appreciation for what you did. How does dinner sound?" He asked casually.

"Well if you would like, my birthday is on Wednesday, and I was gonna be going out with a group of people to celebrate, so if you would like to come as well, then that would be ok, Mr. Takahashi." She replied, yet still thinking what in Gods name was she doing.

"Sounds fun, where are you going for dinner?"

"Rain Forest Café, around 7pm."

"Sounds good I will see you Wednesday. Oh and you can call em Inuyasha, I hate when people call me Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Takahashi is my father." He replied as he walked out of the building and headed towards the car that was waiting for him.

00000000000000000

As Kagome returned to her desk, she still couldn't believe that she had asked Inuyasha to come to her birthday super. It was supposed to be for her and her friends, and she was also dating Hojo. Man what had she done?

When she sat back down at her desk she began to think about her relationship with Hojo. This was really the forth time that they tried the whole dating thing, and really the more she thought about, she realized that she was not really all that interested in Hojo anymore. Like seeing him made her realize that it was not going to work out. She had to tell him that she thought that way, and try to make him realize that things were over, but that she still wished be friends. She did feel though, he did come all that way just to spend time with her, but she just didn't feel right not telling him, it was almost like she was using him.

As she stared at her screen, she made her decision, she would tell him in the morning, when she got home from work, and hopefully he would understand.

Authors Notes: Hey Guys sorry this chapter took a little longer then I had thought to type out. Had to make sure that my info was going in the right order of what had happened. To answer a question, most of what happens to kagome when it comes to Hojo, is about me, and a relationship i was having with someone. when its about Inuyahsha and Kagome, its what I would like to have happen in my life. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :) R&R


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, after dropping Sango off at home, Kagome decided that this would be the best time to go and face the music as it were, when it came to telling Hojo how she really felt. As she drove down the streets to her house, she thought of just how she was going to brooch the subject with him.

When she got home, she parked her car in the driveway and went into the house. The other 2 people that lived with her where already gone for the day, so that made things easier because she knew no one was around to listen in on the conversation. She knew that he wasn't going to be happy about, but maybe things would go better.

When she walked into her room she saw that Hojo was still sleeping, so she decided that because her and Sango weren't going to the gym until at least 9:30, she could wait to wake him up, besides this way she could procrastinate a little longer. While she waited, she decided that she would do some work on her computer that she had been putting off for the last little while, so she grabbed her laptop, and started to concentrate on her work. She may work for OnStar, but she had still graduated from college with a multimedia degree, and had work for clients that she needed to get done.

She was so absorbed in her work that she hadn't even noticed that Hojo had awoken to her typing on the keyboard.

"Good morning. How was work?" He asked as he watched her.

'Good morning. It was fine, really quiet, but that's normal for overnights. By the way I have been thinking." She started tentatively, not wanting to alarm him.

"Oh, about what?" He asked as he sat up in bed.

"About us." She replied without wanting to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked starting to sound a little worried.

"Well, I've been thinking that this relationship, I don't think that its really going to work out. I mean I care about you, a lot, and I mean that hasn't changed, but I just feel that I'm using you as a way of feeling something that I remember from before my relationship with Koga. I know you probably don't understand what I'm saying, but to put it simply, I just don't want to hurt you again, I would feel really bad about it. That's why I'm telling you this now, before things go too far, and I end up hurting you."

"Well I kinda figured something like this was gonna happen between us. I was thinking about it a little last night after you dropped me of, I mean you didn't seem all that happy that I was here, so I knew something was wrong. Is it that you still have feelings for Koga?" He asked looking a little hurt, and sad. He had been hoping that things were gonna work out this time.

"No, I've been over Koga for awhile now, that really has nothing to do with it. I just think it would be better if you and I went back to just being regular friends, like we were before. I feel as if I would be using you if we continued to have this relationship, and I really don't want to do that." She continued still not being able to look at him.

Well if that's what you really want, then I really have no say in the matter. Besides like I said I was expecting it anyways."

"So your not upset?"

"No its cool."

She was surprised at how easily it had gone, then she looked at the time and realized that if she didn't move her ass, she was gonna be late picking Sango up for the gym. She grabbed her things, said her goodbyes, and headed out the door to go and get Sango.

00000000000000000

"Hey Sango. Sorry I was almost late, I had to talk to Hojo this morning."

"No problem." Sango smiled as she got into the car.

"I've decided that..." Just then Kagome's cell phone started singing its usual 'My Will' ring tone.

"Hello? Souta! Why are you calling? You mean mom has already called and told you? Man news travels fast in my family. Ya, its like mom said, ya I made the decision last night while I was at work. Anyways I'll call you later, I'm on my way to the gym with Sango, I have my training session this morning. Ok talk to you later"

"Sorry about that Sango, seems my mom can't help but tell my brother, almost everything that I tell her." She apologized as she returned her cell phone to her pocket and kept driving.

"Hey it's no problem Kagome, but what were you about to tell me?"

"Oh, just that I decided that Hojo and I are just going to stay friends."

"Really, what brought that on?" Sango asked a little taken aback by the decision.

"I just didn't feel anything for him. I thought maybe it was just my imagination, and that when I saw him it would change, but then when I picked up from the airport the other night, I still didn't feel anything. It was weird, so I thought about at work last night and decided that it would be better if we went to being just friends you know."

"Well I guess that's better then being with someone you don't really have feelings for. How did he take it?"

"He seemed to take it rather well actually. I was really surprised."

"Well as long as things are still ok between you then I guess it should be fine."

With that the two girls lapsed into a comfortable silence as they drove to the gym. Everything went good that morning as the girls went through the training routine, and they had a really good time just hanging out with each other. It wasn't everyday that either one of them really got to hang out, not with work and everything else that they had going on. That and nether one of them really had many girl friends to hang out with other then each other, so it was fun.

Once they finished at the gym, the girls decided that it would be fun to go to one of the malls in the city, other then the one that they had been too in the gym. They went back to Kagome's house to pick up Hojo, then they went over to Sango's and got ready to go. Everything went really well at the mall until Hojo decided to wander off.

'Hey Sango, didn't Hojo say that he was just gonna wait outside the front of the store?" Kagome asked looking around the mall corridor.

"Ya, he did, but I don't see him. I wonder where he went?"

"He couldn't have gone too far, lets just walk around and see if we can find him."

With that the girls started looking around the mall for Hojo. It had been almost 10 minutes, and they still hadn't found him yet.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Kagome said.

"Where could he have gone too, I mean there aren't that many places that he could have gone. Do you have anyway of trying to contact him?" Sango asked as they continued to look.

"I have his cell number, the problem is that its long distance for me to call it."

"Well what other choice do we have a this point?"

"Alright, I'll call and see if we can find him that way." Kagome said defeated. With that she took out her phone and dialed Hojo's number.

"Hello?" Came a Hojo's voice.

"Where are you?"

"Walking around the mall, where are you guys?"

"Looking for you." Kagome stated rather rudely.

'Well I'll meet you guys at the bank, ok?"

"Alright, we'll see you there." With that Kagome hung up, and started heading towards the bank with Sango.

"Man this sucks Kag, I mean what kinda guy is he to just wonder away like that?" Sango asked as they walked towards the bank.

"I'm really sorry about this Sango. Had I known that he was gonna do this I would have left him at home, seeing as you and I never really go that far when we go shopping."

"Next time, leave him behind, its no fun having to chase someone."

After they all meet at the bank, they continued to shop for a little more then they all got back into Kagome's car, and headed home. After dropping Sango off at home, and promising to be on time tonight when she picked her up for work, Kagome and Hojo headed back home so Kagome could rest before her shift.

When she woke up for her shift at work, Kagome had her shower and got ready as she normally did every other night that she was working. She had almost forgotten the horrible shopping trip, that was until she went downstairs to find that Hojo had gone out and bought some alcohol, and was currently sitting on the couch in a drunken stupor.

"You should stop drinking Hojo, your already drunk, and if you keep this up then your gonna make yourself sick." She warned as she watched him from the doorway of the living room.

"Don't worry I never get sick from drinking I'll...be fine." He said somewhat tipsy.

"Whatever, just drink some water before you go to bed. I'm not cleaning up after you if you get sick, nor am I gonna take care of you if you have a hang over."

With that Kagome left to go and pick Sango up for work, hoping that tonight would be a little bit more eventful then last night.

000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha sat watching tv in his hotel room, he wonder what type of gift he should get for Kagome. It had to be something special, seeing as she had saved his life. It didn't hurt that it was her birthday either.

"Arrrg! This is royally pissing me off!" He started ranting as he passed around the room.

"Inuyasha, will you please calm down, your gonna open the stitches in your stomach if you keep moving around like that." Came the calm, casual reply from Sesshomaru, who was reading the paper.

"But this is so frustrating Sesshomaru, I have no idea what to buy for Kagome as both a thank you and a birthday gift."

"What about flowers?"

"Too simple."

"Jewelry?"

"Too extravagant."

"Perfume, chocolates, money?"

"Lame, Lame, Lame!!"

"Well then I really can't help you on this one."

"This is why I'm upset, you moron! I have no idea what she would like."

"Why not try asking her? She gave you her number so you could get a hold of her right?"

"Ya, but she is most likely sleeping right now, she works nights."

"Then call her when you think she would be at work, this way you have a better chance of getting a hold of her without disturbing her sleep."

With that Sesshomaru went back to reading his paper, while still trying to ignore his fuming little bother, who was still desperately trying to think of a gift for his young savior.

A/N Sorry the new chapters have take me so long to upload, as explained in the chapter, I have pretty much been going through my own personal hell, but i haven't forgotten about you guys, and i hope that the next 2 chapters make up for it. :) Ja-ne


	4. Chapter 4

1When it finally hit 7:30, Kagome nearly went running out of the Onstar building. She couldn't wait to get home, and go to sleep. The reason was, she hadn't managed to sleep much the day before, because of a certain someone, known as Hojo, getting separated from her and Sango at the mall, meaning they had to spend more time there then she would have liked, but whatever, she had 2 whole days off, and one of them was her birthday. She was so excited, because she knew that she was going to get to see that Inuyasha guy, the one who had stopped in to see her the other night at work, to thank her for saving him.

When she pulled into the driveway she was just glad too be home, and couldn't wait to go upstairs to bed. She walked into the house, said her usual good morning to her roommate, as he was walking out the door to go to work himself, and headed upstairs to her room. As she rounded the corner, she suddenly heard the sounds of someone knocking over a glass, or something in her room. She was so glad too be home that she had completely forgotten that Hojo was sleeping in there. The problem was though that when she tried to open the door, Hojo wouldn't get out of the way.

"Hojo, why are you standing in front of the door?" She asked as she looked at him through the crack of the door.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up." was all he kept saying as he continued to try an stop her from getting into her room.

"Clean what up?" she continued as she managed to push him out of her way and into the room.

"I'll clean it up" was all he kept repeating.

"What on earth..."she started, ready to yell at him, but then noticed that her sock was wet. "That's weird." she thought; "if he spilled the water over in the other corner, then what am I stepping in?" That's when she decided to turn on her light and look down on her floor. When she looked down she realized what he was talking about, it seems that her reasoning was correct last night, and that he had been sick from the alcohol that he had consumed, sick alright, all over her bedroom floor. Not to mention at least one pair of jeans, her pair of fleece pants, and also her brand new jacket, which was bought by her mother at Christmas.

"What the HELL happened!" she nearly screamed when she saw the mess.

"I said I would clean it up." was all that Hojo kept telling her.

"You had damn well better! Don't forget to rinse of the cloth and put them in the corner, I'm gonna be doing some laundry today."

"Ok, no problem."

With that, Kagome turned and left Hojo to his cleaning. When she went up she realized that he was truly cleaning up the mess, however, he was using one of her hair towels in order to clean it up with. She was about to say something but then decided that it just really wasn't going to be worth it, and instead grabbed her laundry basket, and went back downstairs in order to the laundry that she had been planning on doing that morning anyways.

When she put down her basket and started to pull things out, she realized that something was a little weird about what she was seeing in her laundry basket. The cloth that Hojo had managed to hit in his stupidity last night where now sitting on top of all of her other clothes, and this included all of her white work, and dress clothes, and not only that but they had also not been rinsed off, as she had asked him to do either.

"For crying out loud!" she screamed, "Can that man not do anything right?"

With that she proceeded to throw only the stuff that had vomit on it in to the washing machine, and turned it on. With that done she went into the living room to sit and work on her computer. It had been awhile since she had written anything in her journal, so she decided that it would be a good idea to vent some of her frustrations from the morning out into the lines of her journal. She also decided that she had to get her anger out another way, and that meant besides trying to kill the man upstairs, who had managed to ruin her first day off, so she decided that she was going to write a story about everything that was happening to her at this point, and post it online. She had actually gotten some really good reviews from her previous stories, and figured that it would be ok to write another one, seeing as really needed to vent her frustrations, and seeing as murder is a crime, you can see why she had no other alternative. With that thought in mind she started typing.

Inuyasha was staring out the window of the office building that he was currently working in. He just couldn't stop thinking about that girl, the one who had saved him when he crashed, and who had also invited him to her birthday.

"What's wrong with me? I have met hundreds of girls, not to mention this isn't the first time I've crashed my car, so why her?" He muttered to himself while still starring out the window.

"You know talking to yourself is a bad sign, Inuyasha."

"Oh, shut up Sesshomaru, nobody asked you."

"Your right, no one has asked me, but maybe you should."

"Why should I talk to you about anything?"

"Because in 2 days you have gotten almost no work done, and I'm the one that's going to get in trouble for it." Sesshomaru replied, while still maintaining a calm exterior, although inside he was truly worried about his brother, even if he would never admit to it.

"Well I'm fine!" Inuyasha replied, irritated that his brother had come to complain at him about his work. Although he did have to admit that he really hadn't managed to get much done, since having met Kagome 2 nights ago, in order to say thank you for having sent out the ambulance to the scene of his accident, but he still couldn't figure out why she was on his mind so much.

To be honest, she was pretty much an average girl, she had long black hair that went just past her shoulders, brown eyes, average breast size(although he did prefer them bigger, they seemed to match her stature), a small waist, and nice curves, in all she was pretty, but still average, not like the girls he usually would think about.

"Inuyasha, have you thought about what your going to get her for her birthday yet?"

"Not a clue."

"Well seeing as you aren't getting any work done at the moment, maybe you should take the rest of the day off, and see if you can find something for her. If I recall properly, you said that the dinner was going to be tomorrow night, so had better start looking for something."

"I know that Fluffy, but I still don't know what I should get for her." Inuyasha replied, while using the nickname that Sesshomaru hated the most.

"Well then I suggest you start looking." Sesshomaru replied, trying as hard as he could not to throttle Inuyasha, he really hated that nickname.

With that Sesshomaru returned to his office, and left Inuyasha alone to ponder what he should get for Kagome, as both a thank you present and a birthday present.

As Kagome sat typing on the couch, she realized that while she was either sleeping, or even while she was at work, Hojo, could always open her laptop and go snooping through her files, and maybe even find her journal, or worse, the story she was currently writing. She decided it would be safer for her if she put a password protection on the computer. It wasn't so much she was worried about him reading the story, seeing as she was planning on posting online anyways, it was that if he saw it on the internet, after having seen it in her computer, then he would be really angry that people around the world would know what had happened.

Just as she had saved the first chapter of the story and closed the lid of the laptop, Hojo came down stairs, showered and dressed, looking as if nothing had happened last night while she was at work.

"Kagome, can you give me directions to mall, I need to go and get a few things and I figure that your gonna wanna go to bed, seeing as you worked all night."

"Sure." Then she proceeded to give him the street names, and directions that he would need to follow in order to get to the mall. From her place it was actually really easy.

After Hojo had left, Kagome went to the laundry room to finish working on the stuff that needed to be washed. She still couldn't believe that he hadn't rinsed the stuff like she had asked, and worse that he had put it with the rest of her clothes, which for the most part where her work clothes.

"Some days I wonder if he ever really uses his brain." She thought as she finished loading another load of wash in the machine. Instead of starting it however, she left it set, and went upstairs to make sure he had cleaned everything properly.

When she walked into her room, all she could smell was vomit. This in turn made her somewhat ill, but she went in making sure to step over the spot that had been the scene of the crime, as she thought of it, and walked over to her bookshelf, which is were she kept all of her Wicca stuff. She then lit the charcoal and waited till it was ready for her to put some scented oil on it. She chose to use apple blossom, because it had the nicest, and the strongest smell out of the oils that she had and added it to the burner. The scent of apple blossom soon filled th room, with that out of the way, she returned to the entrance to her room, and looked around to make sure that he hadn't actually gotten any on the bed. "Thank the gods, its clean," she thought as she continued to look around the area.

After she made sure that everything was as clean as it was getting, that is at least until after Hojo went back home, she headed for the bathroom, so that she could have her shower, and try o somewhat relax.

"He is so paying for the dry cleaning on my jacket." She thought as the water started to poor onto her head.

As he walked through the mall, Inuyasha was still consumed with the girl who had saved him from the car crash. Well that and what he should buy her for her birthday. He decided that he would look at the music store, to see if maybe he could find something there. Even if he didn't know what she liked to listen too, he did know that she liked to listen to music, because when he had met her, she was listening to her I-Pod.

While he was in the store, he decided that he would take a quick look in the Anime section, to see if maybe he could find something for himself while he was at it. You see, Inuyasha had only one weakness in life(other then always losing to his older brother) and that was that he loved to watch Japanese Anime. Of course he would never tell anyone else that. Just as he rounded the stack of cd's that led to the Anime section of the store, he bumped into a young man, who in his surprise, dropped the box set of DVD's he had been carrying.

"Oh, sorry about that, guess I should really be watching where I'm going." The young man replied as he bent to pick up the DVD's.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Inuyasha replied with a casual shrug. That's when he noticed that the young man was carrying the N.O.I.R box set. He had never gotten the chance to watch that particular series, but he had wanted to see it.

"I just hope that the DVD's are ok, if it was something I was buying for me then it wouldn't be a problem, but this a gift for a friend of mines birthday."

"It should be ok." and with that Inuyasha left the young man to go and pay, while he went to check to see if there was another copy of N.O.I.R on the shelf.

After he finished looking at the Anime, and having found one other copy of N.O.I.R, Inuyasha proceeded to continue to look at the cd's. He still had no idea what to buy for Kagome, but come hell or high water he was gonna get her something, even if it killed him.

When she finished her shower, Kagome went back downstairs, and turned her laptop back on, and continued to work on the new story that she was writing. She hadn't felt this excited about a new story in quite sometime, and it also seemed to flow right from her as she wrote.

She was so into her typing that she hadn't heard the door open, when Hojo got back from the mall. Had he not said anything when he came in she most likely would not have known he was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"You find the mall ok?" She asked without really lloking up from her computer.

"Ya."

"Ok." Was all she said before she turned the volume back up on her music, and continued with her story.

"Ah, are you mad at me or something?" Hojo asked, seeming a little confused at the short answers that Kagome was giving him. It wasn't normal for her to be so quiet, normally she would talk for hours if you let her.(A/N Mind you, that's only a misconception that people have about me, which in truth is completely false.)

"What do you think?" She asked him without looking up, even though she had stopped typing after he had asked her the question.

"I don't see why, you should be asking me if I'm ok, which I am, but that's not my point."

"I don't see why I should be worried, the only reason you were sick was because of the alcohol that you drank last night, which might I remind you, I said was going to do that." She pointed out as she finally looked up from the computer screen. "Not to mention that because of this, I still haven't been able to get any sleep, and I am completely exhausted." She continued.

"Why do you think I walked to the mall instead of asking you for a ride, I figured that you would have gone to sleep once the house was empty."

"In a room that still smells like vomit, sorry but that's not something I think I would enjoy, not only that but I doubt I can go to sleep till the smell is gone anyways."

"I cleaned it up, and I can smell your incense from down here, so it can't smell bad in there anymore."

"You just don't get it do you?" She asked him pointedly. "My room is the only place in this house that is mine, and mine alone. Its where I can be myself, where I can be alone, where I can think, and you took that away from me!"

"I didn't take it away from you..." He started, but kagome cut him off.

"Yes you did! I have a photographic memory, which means every time I go into my room, all I will see when enter my room, and all I will smell will be your vomit!" She screamed at him.

"Look I have already apologized, what's done is done, and there is absolutely nothing I can do to change that."

"That doesn't mean that I am going to forgive you so easily, but again that doesn't mean that I won't eventually forgive you, but right now I'm angry with you because I had only wanted to come home and sleep, and now I can't." And with that she proceeded to continue typing on her laptop, which for Hojo was as good as any sign that she didn't want to talk anymore.

A/N Sorry everybody about the really, really late chapters, but I have been really busy with work, and also trying to find a new job, seeing as I was fired...Damn you Onstar!!!(shakes fist violently) Anyways it is for this reason that I have uploaded three new chapters for you, and hopefully I can have a fourth one up in the next few days. Anyways pls read and review...thanks :-)


End file.
